


Her Own Golden Snitch

by WritesEveryBlueMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Matchmaking, Mindless Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but like it's not too strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon
Summary: Ginny can't remember feeling this down before. It's her fourth year, and Umbridge is making life miserable. Fortunately, she runs into the person who can remind her of all that's worth fighting for.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 13





	Her Own Golden Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty mindless, fluffy drabble that I wrote a _long_ time ago, but I decided I liked enough to post. Enjoy!

Umbridge was such a fucking toad!

No, she couldn’t say that. It was insulting to toads everywhere to be compared to that vile, gross, disgusting, evil, pink cardigan of a woman.

Oh, how she wanted to take Umbridge and give her the full bat-bogey treatment!

They had lost the Quidditch match. The worst thing about it all was that Ginny couldn’t even get mad at the opposing team. They had been beaten fair and square. All because that fucking toad had kicked Harry and her brothers, undeniably their best players, off the team.

“ _Argh_ , she’s such a bitch!” Ginny punched the wall, yelling at nobody in particular.

Of course, at Hogwarts walls have ears, and a portrait of an elderly witch with sparkling hazel eyes gave her a knowing smile and said, “Easy, dear.”

“Oh, shut up” Ginny gave a rude gesture to the image, who merely appeared bemused.

“Moonpalwroos infecting your mood?” A soft voice drifted to Ginny’s ears like music, and she turned to see Luna Lovegood gently smiling at her with bright eyes.

“Nah, just a toad, disguised as a female dog, disguised as Umbridge,” Ginny replied dryly.

“Ah.” Luna nodded in sympathy, “She has been rather cruel to everyone recently.”

Ginny sighed and glanced away, not enjoying feeling vulnerable. “I just want her to be gone, ya know?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luna nod contemplatively, before a comforting hand stroked her shoulder. “I’m sorry Ginny. I wish she was gone too. But who knows?” the blonde met Ginny’s eye and gave her a dreamy smile, “Sometimes beautiful things can be found in the darkness.”

“I suppose,” Ginny gazed at Luna fondly, and thought about how dearly she loved her friend. She then shook off the feeling, not at all being one for sappy emotions, and added, “As long as Umbridge isn’t one of those beautiful things,” teasingly.

Luna laughed, and it was like a gentle melody.

“Anyways,” the blonde said, still smiling at Ginny, “Harry asked me to remind you that we have DA tonight.”

Harry. Right. Quidditch. She’d been feeling angry before, hadn’t she? Oh well.

“Thanks Luna.” Ginny hugged her friend close, and after another warning about creatures beyond the average witch’s imagination, watched her cheerfully continue down the corridor.

“She’s definitely a keeper, that one,” the portrait said sincerely, giving Ginny a knowing smile.

Ginny felt her ponytail swing as she quickly turned to the painting in confusion. “What? _Luna, play Quidditch?_ ” She gave a fond laugh, “If anything, she’s more of a Seeker.”

She took a deep breath, feeling significantly more relaxed, before looking back up at the painting sheepishly. “Sorry about earlier, by the way. Things are frustrating, sometimes.” 

“Very understandable. No worries dear. Just keep those you love close.”

“Errr, yeah, thanks,” Ginny grinned, giving an awkward wave before continuing down the corridor, a fresh spring in her step.

The portrait watched her go, a playful smile spread across her face. “Someday…” she whispered softly to herself, hoping that in time, good things would come to the girls who loved each other so dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated, but no pressure!


End file.
